forced-love
by Pearl-UwU
Summary: Pearl makes the worst choice by pushing Lapis out of Jasper’s grip


Lion roared uncovering a pink bubble containing the crystal gems. The bubble popped and the gems started laughing as Steven was talking. "It's okay, I'll pretend that I didn't know." he said as he helped Pearl up.

Jasper pulled herself out of a destroyed part of the ship. "Don't think you won. The only reason you beat me is because you a fusion. If I had someone to fuse with I'd-" Jasper saw Lapis Lazuli try to fly away. Jasper tried to grab Lapis' leg but Pearl pushed Lapis out of the way. "Heh, hey Rose I got your precious Pearl!" Jasper grabbed Pearl's arm and crushed it.

Garnet summoned her gauntlets. "Don't touch her!"

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" Jasper said as her grip tightened around pearl's arm. Jasper smiled as pearl cried out in pain. "Awww~. Looks like your pearl can't handle a little PAIN?!"

Pearl looked at Garnet with tears forming in her eyes. "Forgive me." Pearl said before looking at Jasper. "Do your worst?! I can handle anything you throw at me?!" Pearl yelled as she tried to get free from Jasper's grip.

Lapis flew towards the other crystal gems and landed by Steven. "Pearl, please don't do this?! We need you.I need you?! Pearl I never said this but you're like a mother to me?!" Steven yelled as tears started to fall as he watched Pearl struggle against Jasper.

Jasper smiled and whispered into pearl's ear. "Fuse with me and I will set you free." her smile grew as pearl's eyes widened with horror. "All you have to do is say 'yes'."

Should I do this? I have to protect my family, even if it means giving up my sanity. Pearl thought to herself as said yes to Jasper's request. Pearl took Jasper's hand and they fused.

"NO?!" Steven screamed as the fusion formed. "PEARL?! PLEASE DON'T?!"

The fusion's hair was wild and messy, with a hint of pink in color. She had the sash around one arm, the top had the diamond symbol that was pink. Her lower half had ripped tights and thigh high boots. She has two different colored eyes one was an orange color, the other was a light sky blue. "Ha, now I finally get to crush these crystal gems once and for all?!" The fusion cackled as a hand was created from the sand. "Heh, I guess the Pearl isn't so defective after all." Without warning the hand wrapped around the fusion hands and turn into shackles. "What? Huh, what are you doing?" The Jasper side of the fusion said as she started going under the sand. "I'm not letting you hurt my family?!" The Pearl side said. The fusion was dragged into the sand and she disappeared.

Garnet stood there shocked as to what had just happened. "Did Pearl just save us?" she asked to no one in particular. Garnet knew Pearl sacrificed herself to save the rest of the crystal gems. Pearl wasn't physically strong, but mentally, but Pearl can't handle a lot of mental pressare.

"Yeah she did. Thanks P." Amethyst said as Steven's phone rang.

Steven answered his phone. "Hey Connie, you won't believe what just happened. I-" Steven was cut off by his father pulling up in his van.

"Steven?! Are you okay I saw the ship take off and then crash." Greg started rambling when he noticed that Pearl wasn't with him. "Where's Pearl?" When everyone's faces went saddened Greg knew he messed up. "Forget I asked, I-" Greg was cut off.

"Pearl sacrificed herself to save us, and now she's gone." everyone looked surprised to see that Lapis cut Greg off. "She fused with Jasper to save us." Lapis said more bluntly. It sounded like Lapis didn't even care about the white gem.

A couple weeks later. The gems got back from looking for Pearl. "Garnet we have to keep looking for Pearl! Who knows what she's going through." Amethyst says as she looks at Garnet.

"You don't think I know that?! Yes I can see the future but I can only see possibilities?!" Garnet snapped at Amethyst before she walked onto the warp pad and warps away.

"Garnet just needs to cool down Amethyst." Steven said as he walked up the stairs to his room. "And Steven needs to sleep." he said as he flopped onto his bed and fell asleep.

Garnet came back to see Steven is awake. "Steven you're still up."

"Garnet. I had a dream about Pearl, I think I was talking to her." Steven said as he explained what his dreams were about. "Pearl said not to look for her. She is worried that Jasper is going to break through her hold and hurt us."

"Shhh. It's okay Steven we will get Pearl back, and we have Lapis on our side." Garnet said as she looked at Lapis. "Lapis you will help us, right?"

"Yeah, whatever." Lapis said.

"Lapis, please. I know that you have a grudge against Pearl, but you know that deep down Pearl doesn't deserve this," Garnet said as she walked towards the warp pad, "I'm going back out. If you need me I'll be on Mask island."

Once Garnet got to Mask island she looked around. Not seeing anything Garnet started to walk towards the warp pad. The ground started to shake as an earthquake was happening. Garnet looked at the beach and saw a giant hand smash down. From the swift motion sand flew everywhere. "Pearl it's really you. Keep fighting, we are coming for you." Garnet said as she ran back to the warp pad and warped away.

Once Garnet got back to the barn she explained what she saw on the beach.

"So, this Pearl gave herself up to save you guys?" Peridot asked as she looked at Steven in confusion.

"Yea, Pearl saved us at all from Jasper. But I guess that saving us had a huge cost that Pearl knew about." Steven said as he looked down saddened.

"And that cost was?" Peridot asked now curious.

"Her sanity." Lapis said as if she didn't care about what Pearl is going through.

"Now we know where she is, and she can't keep fighting forever and she is getting tired." Garnet said as she and Amethyst started running to the warp pad. "Steven stay here with Peridot and Lapis."

After the fight Sugilite grabbed Pearl and walked over to the beach. Sugilite unfused, then Garnet and Amethyst landed on the sand. "Is Pearl going to be okay Garnet?" asked Amethyst as she looked at Pearl in concerne. Please be okay P. I really miss you. I miss how you yell at me for being reckless. I should have listened to you, but I didn't because I treated you like garbage. Amethyst thought as Garnet picked Pearl up and carried her to the warp pad.

Once they got back Steven immidenty ran up and hugged Garnet's leg. "You got Pearl back, is she going to be okay?" Steven asked as Garnet walked towards the barn.

"To be honest Steven, I don't know." Garnet said as she laid Pearl down on a pail of hay. "She's going to need a lot of time to recover. I can't imagine what happened to her." Garnet walked out of the barn. "Now come on, I'm dying to hear about what happened underground."

After everyone was told about how Steven stopped the cluster. Steven walked into the barn and gasped as he saw that Pearl was gone. He ran and told the others that Pearl was gone. "How? Pearl why? Is she afraid that she's going to hurt us." Amethyst said as she started pacing.

Pearl walked out of the woods near the barn and ran towards the temple. She wanted nothing more than to be home and be with her swords. She slowed down to a walk as she went into the town. Not wanting to be noticed Pearl shape shifted to try and look more human, but the downside was that her gem was visible. Pearl pulled the hoodie up, and hid her gem by messing up her hair. With all of that done Pearl walked into town and into the big donut.

"Oh, hello there. Are you new to Beach city?" Sadie asked as she saw the pearson reach for their hoodie to pull it down.

"No, Sadie it's me Pearl." Pearl said as she pulled the hoodie down and move her hair out of her face. "And I need your help, please."

It was a strange request, but how can Sadie say no to the being that keeps the human race safe. "Sure, what do you need?" Sadie had no idea what made Pearl ask such a thing.

"I need a place to stay for awhile. I can't face the gems for awhile. I'm afraid that Jasper is going to hurt them." Pearl looked down as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I've been through some stuff that is too much for them to understand. It's too much for anyone to understand. I lost every bit of sanity I had." Pearl explained as she started shaking. "I just want the pain to go away, but it can't."

Sadie saw this and pulled the gem into a hug. "I can't imagine how that must feel, but you have to stay strong for the planet and your family." Sadie said as she took Pearl to a nearby motel that was on the outskirts of town. "Don't worry, Pearl I know the manger, if I talk to her I'm sure she'll let you stay." Sadie said as they walked onto the property.

"If you say so," Pearl said hesitantly as she walked up to the door, "I'm just nervous is all." Pearl opened the door and walked in.

Behind the desk was what appeared to be a nineteen year old girl; she had red hair, emerald green eyes, purple glasses. "Sadie, what a nice surprise, and who is this?" The girl asked, her voice had a irish accent.

"Hey, Ciara. This is Pearl she needs a place to stay for a while, is okay if she stays here for free? She's kind of in a rough spot right now." Sadie said as Pearl pulled down her hoodie.

Once Ciara saw the gemstone on the woman's forehead, she recognized her. "Wait a minute, you're the person who saved my daughter from that giant monster. Of course you can stay here." Ciara said as she gave Pearl a key. "Here's your room key and you sn stay as long as you want. No charge."

Pearl looked at the key and smiled. "Thank you, Ciara." Pearl said as her smile grew. "I owe you a lot Ciara."

"No need dear. You saving my daughter is enough." Ciara said as she showed Pearl her room. "I heard that gems don't need to eat, but I left the kettle, incase you like tea." Ciara said as she watched Pearl look around her room.

"Thanks Ciara." Sadie said as she was walking out of the room.

"Wait?!" Pearl said as she walked up to Sadie. "Next time you see Steven, please don't tell him anything."

"Okay," Sadie said as she walked out of the room followed by Ciara.

Now I'm alone, and hopeful Jasper can't find me here. Pearl thought as she suddenly yawned. When did I get so tired. Oh well, I guess that I can get some rest. Pearl thought as she walked into the bedroom and laid on the bed and soon she fell asleep.

Steven walked around the town looking for Pearl, but due to exhaustion Steven gave up for the night. "Looking for Pearl can wait. I'm super tired." Steven said as he laid down on his bed. "Goodnight Pearl, wherever you are."

Pearl woke up with a muffled scream. "I-I, thank goodness that it was only a dream, but what if. No don't let yourself think that Pearl." Pearl realized that she was talking to herself. "Great now I'm talking to myself." Pearl decided to make some tea and try to relax.

Garnet went out looking for Pearl, she decided to ask around. Most of the town foke said that they haven't seen her. When Garnet got to Sadie, Garnet got some information. Aparinty Pearl was near the town but Sadie didn't say where. Sadified Garnet went back to the temple.

"Got any info, Garnet?" Amethyst asked as Garnet walked onto the patio of the house.

"A little bit, but it's not enough to actually look for her." Garnet said as she and Amethyst walked into the house. "I hope Pearl is okay." Garnet continued as she looked at Steven.

Pearl decided to walk around town for a bit, but she disguised herself as a human. Since the tea didn't work and neither did mediation, this was her best bet. Pearl made sure to stay away from the temple and the ocean just in case. Pearl was now a little more paranoid so Pearl kept a pocket knife in her hoodie pocket.


End file.
